Your Silver Garden
by Otaku4eva99
Summary: "So farewell hope, and with hope farewell fear. Farewell remorse; all good to me is lost. Evil, be thou my good. Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven." Post Rebellion *One-shot, songfic*


Your Silver Garden

* * *

_Beyond the door that opened softly_

_There's a fragile world_

* * *

The strong night of the moon shone on Mitakihara city, however the moon was split in two, indicating change and rebellion.

A girl sat on a chair near the edge of a cliff, on a field. Her body was in a diagonal state, she wore a Mitakihara school uniform, and her dark hair moved in the rhythm with the breeze.

The water rippled, along with the reflection of the unusual moon on its surface.

A bell rung soundly in the distance, the ringing was haunting and ominous.

The girl heard a rustling in the grass, her lips let out a slight gasp as she turned to look. A furry white creature appeared in the grass, waving its tail, a smile planted on its face.

The girl had gotten up from her seat, her eyes closed slightly. She turned and raised her hand, which had a purple diamond shape on the back. From it formed a crown-like shaped jewel, a purple gem embedded inside.

Faint footsteps ran across the grass, before she kicked one leg before spinning around and reaching the white creature.

The dark haired girl danced around the creature, her body moving gracefully with the inexistent music appearing in her mind, her jewel following her around. She spun around on her toes like a ballerina.

She raised her arm again in a graceful pose, face shadowed over, she held the spinning jewel softly in her hand before a faint smile graced her features, her violet eyes showed desperation and happiness, a slight twinge of regret.

The creature was battered, its eyes clouded over, incredibly filled with injuries and breathing heavily; the creature knew that it was now a slave.

The girl felt her body fall, she saw the snowflakes fall in the sky, and the glistening city as her body was dropping.

"Homura-chan!"

* * *

_Will the morning come?_

_Will it become night?_

_While wavering,_

_Rays of light start breaking through._

* * *

Homura found herself flinching and placed her hand on the ground, stopping the fall. She turned to find a girl standing a few metres before her; pink hair tied up in pigtails with red ribbons, panting, and her face was flushed from running so much.

"Madoka." Homura said, unsurprised, she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." She answered, her facial expression screamed with worry, but her pink eyes also showed slight fear over the confidence that Homura showed.

"Really, it is not that surprising; you are such a nice person." Homura insisted.

Madoka blushed from the compliment. "T-thank you. But-,"

"I suppose you're wondering why I was falling just a second ago."

"Eh?" Madoka nodded. "Um, yes, I was."

"Well..." a cunning smile graced Homura's lips, she raised a hand to the sky. "This world itself is sin, would you believe that?"

"Sin?" The pink haired girl repeated. "Homura-chan, you're being cryptic."

A moment of silence passed the two.

"Madoka." Homura notified. Madoka snapped her head up. "Y-yes?"

"You… are a very cruel person."

* * *

_Until the voice calls out,_

_Let's play a little more,_

_Repeating the time_

_That goes around like a flower._

* * *

"Eh?" Madoka's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Homura walked up to Madoka with light feet, she stepped around the girl. "You are very kind," Homura started to dance around Madoka, her feet moving with the accordion in her conscience. "You have not been hated, nor have you hated anyone."

Madoka was bewildered at this action; Homura grabbed her hand and spun her around, before holding her. "However, your kindness affects people, they become too close to you, and they start to do things for you to keep them close, and they end up suffering for you to have happiness."

Madoka gasped when Homura leaned closer to her, and put her mouth to her ear, the pink haired girl could see a single purple diamond earring sparkling in the light. With the sly smile, Homura whispered. "Why must you be so cruel to me?"

Homura let go of Madoka, who fell to her knees against, eyes widened. Homura leant down and lifted her chin, smiling at her with anguished eyes. "But don't worry, I will always love you."

Madoka stared, taking in the dark haired girl's words, "Homura-chan, have we met before?"

"Yes." Homura said automatically and honestly. "Hundreds of times, but each time, you grew away from me. And look at you now." She leaned closer again, her eyes half opened in a sly look. "You're terrified of me."

The pink haired girl looked dazed. "How did first meet you?"

"Actually?" Homura put a finger to her chin in thought. "It was a long time ago, and you were so incredibly kind to me, it pushed me to make a contract, and then my life went to hell. But you won't understand."

The dark haired girl grabbed Madoka's hand and kissed it softly. "Everything I have suffered is due to my feelings for you, so now I ease it." A crystallised tear fell from her purple eyes and shattered once it hit the ground.

"Homura-chan…" Madoka breathed. "…You're scaring me."

"That is to be expected." Homura explained. "I have changed after all."

* * *

_Inside this room, a dream_

_Was always singing_

_A kind song to you_

* * *

"Changed?"

Homura stepped forward and spun around on one foot. "Indeed, I am better than I was before; I have taken a turn for the better." She stopped spinning and tilted her head to face Madoka from behind. "I even imprisoned you." She whispered.

"Wha-?" Madoka was cut off by Homura's finger placed on her mouth. "Shh." The dark haired girl whispered, smiling with an open mouth. "Anymore and your memories will come back, we don't want that, do we?"

The pink haired girl was now officially terrified, her body shook violently, her eyes were impossibly wide and glassy, her eyebrows were burrowed together in fear and her hands clasped bundles of grass.

Homura noticed this as true worry registered on her face, she leant down next to the shaking girl. "Madoka…" She said softly, her tone tinged with sincere concern. "I know you're scared, but..." Tears fell out of her purple eyes onto Madoka's cheeks, Homura stroked back the pink haired girl's fringe, Madoka's body froze at the touch.

"Madoka, will you continue to be selfless? Always thinking of other people's needs before your own?" The dark haired girl asked

Madoka took the question in thoughtfully, her eyes calmed. "Of course I will; why wouldn't there be a reason to think of only yourself and your own desires? It's selfish."

* * *

_What is the truth?_

_Chasing the world that_

_I can believe in the strongest_

* * *

Those words hit Homura like stone, she froze.

Doll like minions appeared around the two, laughing manically at seeing their master crumble at her own loves' words.

"Gott ist tot!"

"Gott ist tot!"

"Gott ist tot!"

Her minions repeated the words cheerfully, their black eyes staring into the moon.

"Shut up." Homura finally growled, both to the familiars and Madoka. She stood up, her eyes cast over with a shadow, and she turned and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

Madoka watched Homura with a concerned expression. "Homura-chan?"

Various purple coloured runes flashed around Homura.

'Kill me'

'Glory to the death'

"God…" Homura growled, her crown like jewel blazed furiously, as Homura's whole body started to glow purple.

She roared. "WILL NEVER DIE!"

Suddenly black and white wings sprouted from her back, a revealing black dress appeared on her and she donned long and slim black gloves, a puffy red ribbon had been woven into her hair, her eyes turned a much lighter and more haunting purple, on her neck was a type of choker that spread out. On her chest was a tattoo that resembled an upside down spear.

* * *

_Towards your silver garden… _

* * *

Madoka yelped in horror. "Homura-chan?!" She exclaimed in a panic.

Homura turned around and glared at Madoka, causing a shiver down the girl's spine. Homura raised her wings, and they flapped tremendously, she flew over to Madoka.

Madoka closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the punishment to come to her. She let out a gasp when Homura wrapped her arms around her and started to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Homura sobbed, tightening her grip on Madoka. "…I don't regret what I did. But then again, I do, and then everything flies past my head, which leads me into thinking that I was right the entire time…."

Madoka felt something wet fall onto her uniform, her eyes softened in sympathy, she wrapped her arms around Homura, feeling her bare shoulders and the rough wings that were sprouted from her back.

"I don't deserve your kindness…"Homura whispered, her tone suddenly getting darker, her eyes narrowing as something snapped in her mind. "But then again…" She grasped Madoka's shoulder.

"Nobody does."

* * *

_That child that got lost in the way, today_

_Returned home the fastest_

_I'd like to run_

_While discovering_

_A place brighter_

_Even than correctness_

_I want to become a guard_

_To protect my childish sleep_

_Because becoming an adult_

_Is something shut firmly._

* * *

The pink haired girl released her grip slightly. "Eh?" Her tone had gotten frightened again, as Homura's grip tightened.

The dark haired girl's bony wings stretched out like a shield, or indicating something unnatural.

Madoka tried to get out of Homura's embrace, but it was too tight. "Homura-chan." She started to shiver.

Homura pulled away, smiling at her, suddenly her black attire and her wings disappeared like dust, although the puffy red ribbon in her hair still remained. Madoka looked shaken. "Homura-chan. What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just got a little too tired."

"Tired?" Madoka repeated.

"Yes."

"Of what?"

Homura continued her gaze of Madoka, gazing at her pretty pink eyes, with a hint of gold. "Of my life."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." The dark haired girl stood, admiring the sitting figure before her.

* * *

_Did you realize it?_

_The truth is always_

_Only in the past_

_All the things like future and hope_

_Are in the selfish tale_

_Of a distant garden that someone draws_

_Nobody knows yet_

* * *

Madoka had enough; she stood as well, facing Homura with stern eyes, something unlike her. "Homura-chan, tell me the truth."

"About what?" Homura spoke innocently.

"About what just happened then."

The violet eyed girl blinked, before smiling cunningly. She ran her hand over Madoka's cheek softly, then over her shoulders. "That, my dear Madoka." Homura leaned closer to Madoka's face to that all the pink haired girl could see was Homura's eyes.

"It was an illusion."

"What… w-what do you mean?"

"I mean," Homura immediately frowned, pulling away from her. "I think this new lifestyle has gotten the better of you, my beautiful goddess."

* * *

_A child is singing_

_With the voice of an earnest small bird_

_What is it hiding? _

_What is it destroying?_

_Clocks that burn and_

_The secret-like fragrance of flowers_

_Are certainly here_

* * *

Madoka's cheeks went red over the nickname, but she was still wary over how creepy Homura was acting. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because…" Homura led her hand up to Madoka's forehead. "If you don't, I'll have to erase your memory."

She immediately look her head of the sweaty forehead, turned around and skipped to the edge of the cliff.

Madoka was astounded by those words, she watched Homura spin around, her dark hair flying around and the red ribbon disappearing, changing into a black headband. Madoka looked at her expression, it was gleeful.

Truly gleeful.

"Maybe there's something deep inside you after all, Homura-chan." The pink haired girl whispered, her hand reaching up to the pink ribbons in her hands.

Madoka felt something land on her head; she reached up and brought it down, in her hand was a single black feather. She looked up, only to see it raining down black feathers.

Homura danced around them, her steps created ripples somewhat like water at her feet, and when her hands a trail of purple magic sparkled from her fingers.

* * *

_Come close quietly,_

_Don't go anywhere,_

_Chirp by the window,_

_What did you lose?_

* * *

When the raining of feathers stopped, the whole ground was covered with them, a sea of black feathers. Homura had stopped dancing, but skipped towards Madoka and smiled to her truthfully.

Taking Madoka's hands, she raised them to her cheeks and stroked them, letting out satisfied and happy sigh.

Madoka blushed. "H-Homura-chan..."

"Madoka." Homura's tone immediately changed, from happy to… something else. The pink haired girl glanced up, and stared into Homura's dark purple eyes. "What is it?"

"I am... so sorry about this." She picked up the black feather in Madoka's hand and pressed it against her forehead along with her hand. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly a violent chill went down Madoka's spine, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed, before her body fell limp, collapsing against Homura's waiting arms.

Homura pulled Madoka into an embrace before kissing her forehead. "Sorry, but I showed you too much, I don't want you regaining your memory again on me now do I?"

* * *

_The dream inside my arms_

_Was locking up_

_The lies and grief's of a kind person_

_With a heart that might be insufficient,_

_Let's go on by wearing the light and flying,_

_Taking the shape of a young girl._

* * *

The dark haired girl carefully placed the skinny figure onto the ground, before she turned around and walked towards the cliff again, she raised her hand and the crown like gem appeared from it. Homura smiled at it.

She spread her arms out, staring at the moon.

"This world is last created." Her voice rose.

* * *

_Towards a never ending beginning_

_Towards the true ending…_

* * *

"Another world will never be created again, this will stay as it is, for all eternity!" She shouted at the sky. "I will forever stay with the one I love, forever…" Homura lowered her head slightly, so that she was facing the stars of the midnight sky, her violet eyes glimmered under the light.

And she smiled.

* * *

_Come close quietly,_

_Don't go anywhere,_

_Chirp by the window,_

_Don't go anywhere_

* * *

**"So farewell hope, and with hope farewell fear. Farewell remorse; all good to me is lost. Evil, be thou my good. Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven."**

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make Homura too evil/creepy for you! Or OOC for that matter.

Please review! Reviews are LOVE! 3

Or else….

(Oh and I hope that you had a great Christmas ^_^)


End file.
